Here To Stay, Deal With It
by Spideronthewalls
Summary: Alex lived a boring life, until she's given a little gift that turns out to be more then she ever asked for. Who would ever ask for an insane pirate in their house anyway? !Real world AU!
1. Chapter 1

**First fic! I came up with this idea when I was very tired, so just expect a happy-go-lucky story to make you smile. I don't plan for this to be very long so the chapters are pretty short.**

* * *

And so our story begins. A tale of adventure and romance, where you have the power to save the world, or destroy it...

 _Unless you're this girl._

She was named Alex, yes, very original. She lived in London, in a small, unassuming apartment, it had a kitchen/living room area, two bathrooms and a small bedroom. It was rather dirty, and a bit crammed, but it was hers, and she had to make the best out of what she had.

It was roughly 9:00pm, and she had just gotten home from work. What served as work for her was a run down restaurant nearby, it didn't pay very well, but it was enough to afford her apartment. Sighing heavily she unlocked her door and stepped inside. Throwing her bag on the floor and kicking off her shoes she started heading towards her kitchen when she noticed a small box sitting on the countertop, it was just a regular cardboard box, with what appeared to be an unopened letter on top.

"How did that get in here?" She wondered aloud, walking over to it and taking the letter. Opening it up carefully, she read it.

"Hey sis! No, this isn't gonna blow up or anything. I've come down to visit, remember? Stopped by your place to say hi, but remembered that you work late. Anyway, I got you something, I wanted to give it to you personally but I didn't feel like hauling it around anymore so I just broke into your apartment and left it in your kitchen. If you're mad for some reason you won't be when you open the box! I know you love those Fable games, so here you go.  
- _Riley_."

To this day she regretted getting him that lock picking kit when they were kids, now stuff like this happened, frequently. And yeah, she loved Fable, well, the first two were obviously her favorites... Rolling her eyes she grabbed a knife and cut through the tape that was keeping the box closed, it was full of packing peanuts. She reached inside and her fingers closed around some soft fabric, she pulled it out, sending a few peanuts to the floor in the process.

"And... It's a doll." She held up it up by its arm, it was limp and cheaply made, probably handmade actually. A small smile crept its way onto her face, it was a Reaver plushy, the same as in Fable 2. She'd played it over and over again, and somehow Reaver was always her favorite character in the whole game, maybe even the whole franchise.

"Hello Mr. Reaver, if you could see yourself now... Don't think you'd be impressed. At least you're a sweet little pirate, instead of Reaver 2.0." She giggled and put the doll under her arm, getting out her phone from her pocket she dialed Riley's number.

...Voicemail.

"Hey Riley, it's Alex, I got the doll. Cute little thing, if not a bit creepy. Thanks for thinking of me, I appreciate it. Let's go and get something to eat tomorrow, sure you're sick of haggis anyway." She hung up and went to her fridge, moving around things around until she found her leftover sandwich, she took it out and stood there and ate it, it was the first thing she'd eaten today besides a few snacks to get her through work. After she was finished she threw away the wrapper and walked into her bedroom.

Opening up her drawers she grabbed her pajamas and a towel that was laying on the edge of her bed from her last shower. She placed PlushReaver on her bed, leaning against her pillow, which only lasted a few seconds before he fell over. Rolling her eyes again she went into her bathroom and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Alex pulled the towel away from her short wet hair, leaving a tousled mess. Buttoning up her My Little Pony pajama shirt she got under the sheets, grabbing PlushReaver before he rolled of the bed. "Oi, you're staying with me buddy." She said, placing him next to her and patting his head. "Goodnight, Pirate King." She added quietly, dozing off.

* * *

Alex was abruptly woken up by something heavy on top of her. She opened her eyes and gasped, a man whose face she couldn't see was laying on her bed. He groaned loudly and rubbed his head. Alex screamed, reached over to her nightstand, grabbed her clock and without a moments hesitation slammed it into the man's head. He grunted and fell off the bed, landing on the floor.

Frantically getting her phone, Alex shakily started to dial 999 while her mysterious intruder rolled over on his back. She put the phone to her ear right as he began to speak.

"Please, give me the slightest explanation as to why that just happened..."

Her eyes widened. "999 _, what's your emergency?_ " There was only one thing she could say: "I think Stephen Fry's in my bedroom..."

" _Ma'am?_ " Questioned the person on the phone.

She hesitantly reached over and turned on her lamp, illuminating the room. The man moaned, trying to shield his eyes from the sudden light. He had dark brown hair, handsome features, and a small beauty mark under right eye.

"Uhh... going to... have to call you back." She said slowly, ending the call. She swung her legs over the bed and stood up, taking the clock with her. She stood over him, clock raised above her head in case he tried anything. He looked up at her, hardly able to focus.

"I-It can't be... That's impossible." She whispered.

"As much as I just _adore_ a pretty face, I'm afraid that I'm a bit confused." He grumbled, he might not have even been talking to her.

"Who are you?" She questioned, leaning down.

"Pfft, who am I? My dear girl, how could you possibly not know who I am?" He had an arrogant and condescending tone, just like in the game.

"Oh Jesus, I've lost my bloody mind." She said breathlessly.

"Who?" Reaver looked around and started to adopt a confused expression. "Care to tell me where I am?"

"Really!? I'm not the one to sit here and answer questions, you tell me who you are, how and why you're in my house, and then maybe, just maybe I won't call the cops." Yelled Alex, which proved to be a bad idea, as he immediately pulled out his gun from his holster that she hadn't noticed before, and aimed it at her.

"Hmm, just when I was trying to be civil... Why don't you calm down a tad, my sweet?" She put up her arms and backed away. Is that the Dragonstomper? Was this some crazed cosplayer or something? He slowly got up, keeping the pistol leveled at her the whole time.

He suddenly took a sharp intake of air and fell to one knee, his gun dropping slightly. Alex went to take a step forward but he stopped her.

"Don't.' He hissed. 'I've just about had enough of this, where am I?" He placed one hand to his head, now that she considered it he might have a slight concussion...

"You. Are. In. _My_. House." She said as if to a child. That didn't seem to make him any happier, he narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"Where. Is. Your. House?" He spat out, copying her mockingly.

She sighed, she's probably dreaming anyway, so why not just make the most of it. 'You're Reaver aren't you? The Pirate king?" She asked.

"Of course? Who else could I possibly be?" He responded, as if it was the dumbest question anyone had ever asked him. She turned around and searched for the doll. It was gone.

"Where's PlushReaver?" She wondered out loud.

"What...? Who..." He swayed a bit and then collapsed on her floor, his gun falling from his fingers.

.

.

.

"You dead?" She asked finally, kicking away his gun. She sat down and pressed her fingers against his neck. "...Nope. Not dead." She contemplated what to do, should she go back to bed? Should she call the cops again? Hell, should she just throw him out on the street? Nah, why not just put him on the couch. It's her "dream" after all.

* * *

She put one arm around his waist and put his arm across her shoulders, she then dragged him out into the living room, he was heavier then he looked. Panting, she managed to lay him down on her couch, making sure to go through his clothes for any more weapons that weren't mentioned in the game. She came across a pouch in his pocket, pulling it out it jingled.

Sure, she knew she probably shouldn't go through his stuff, but her curiosity got the best of her. She gasped when she opened it, inside were an assortment of gold pieces and precious gems. She wanted them, she really, really wanted them. He probably stole them anyway, in fact she knew he did...

She almost took them, until she realized that if she did that she'd be stealing from Reaver, and that wouldn't end well. Instead she put them back where she found them.

Mumbling to herself she grabbed a blanket that that was laying on the back of her couch and draped it over Reaver, sort of bundling him up like a burrito. Pushing some hair out of his eyes she looked closer at his face. He looked like him, sounded like him, was it possible? She'd sometimes daydream about what it would be like to meet someone from a fantasy world, but she never imagined anything like this happening.

She did happen to push back his hair enough to notice the red spot on the side of his head. Hopefully he'd be ok, she knew she hit him hard, she was actually surprised she didn't just knock him out, well she technically did, but...

She sighed, stepping back.

"How? This isn't real, it can't be real... Right? I'm gonna go to sleep, and he'll be gone. Definitely."

Not.

* * *

 **(I'm used to drawing, not writing haha, if you see typos, or anything that bugs you, let me know! I really want to improve. But anyway thank you so much for reading all the way through!)**


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that woke Reaver up was the strong smell of cooking bacon and voices. He opened his eyes slowly, his head hurt, but that's not what he was concerned about now. What captured his attention was a woman in funny looking pajamas cooking a little ways away from him. He reached for his gun, but the holster was empty.

"Yeah... That's not gong to happen." Alex called out, flipping the last pancake. "I thought you were a dream, so I left you there and fell asleep, but then I got up and you were still here... You like OJ?" She pulled out a few drinks from the fridge and put them on the counter.

Reaver sat up, rubbing his eyes. Light poured in from a window next to him, so he stood and walked over to it, trying to make sense of where he was. He expected to see Bloodstone, or even Bowerstone. Not a strange city with towering buildings and moving cars. He gasped and stumbled back, also noticing the voices again, he glanced over to Alex's TV, It was turned to the news. He stared at it wide eyed, looking behind it and underneath it, attempting to figure out what it was. Suddenly with no warning the screen changed.

"D-D-D-D-Dora!"

" _Aaah!_ " Reaver fell back, landing square on her wooden coffee table, almost breaking it. Alex stood there with a bemused expression, holding the remote.

"You want to eat or you want to watch that? I'm eating no matter what you do." She walked back over to the kitchen, putting everything out on the island, the pancakes, sirup, bacon and drinks. She fixed his and her plate, then pulled out one of the stools and sat down.

"Oi, I didn't make all this for nothing, come eat." She ordered, patting the seat next to her.

"Who are you? And where am I?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper.

She turned around. "I'm Alex, and you're not in Albion anymore. How about you sit down, and then we can chat about that?"

He slowly made his way over to her, eyes never leaving her. He pulled out the chair and sat down, she slid over his food when he did. He looked at it briefly, then at her.

"It won't bite back you know. Just try it." She said. Hesitantly he put the first bite in his mouth... then more, until his plate was almost empty.

"See? Told you so." Said Alex with a smile.

"Tell me what's going on." He said, looking over to her.

"I don't even know, I think I might be crazy. Yesterday I got a little plushy of you as a gift, then I woke up in the middle of night and you were in my room, the actual you.' She glanced at him, now that he was awake and not trying to kill her she could finally fan girl a little. 'I can't believe it... Reaver's in my kitchen..."

"Plushy?" He questioned.

She snapped back to reality. "Yeah, can't find it anymore though, you wouldn't like it anyway, it was ugly." She got up and went over to her TV, leaning down to open the cabinet it was on. Inside was her old 360, next to it were a few games she had. She pulled out her copy of Fable 2 and took it back to Reaver.

"Here, I don't think the universe will combust if I show you this." She said, handing it to him. He took it unsurely, turning it over and reading it. He quickly looked shocked, then confused.

"What _is_ this thing?" He asked, glancing up at her.

"Um... Well it's a video game, sorta like a make-believe story that you control, you play it over there.' She gestured to her TV. 'This game is in Albion, your Albion, and you're in it too, Reaver. In other words, in my world, you're just a made up story..."

He went white as a sheet and stared at the case. "Is that how you know me? _You_... played _my_ story? ...How much does it say about me?"

"It... says a lot." She didn't like his tone.

He looked back to Alex, but this time there was something dark behind his eyes. " _Like_?" He said, getting up and stepping towards her.

"Look, I don't care about anything you've done. I won't judge you, or blame you for anything. It's your world, not mine, it's not my place to care." She backed away from him until she was pressed up against the wall. He quickly put his arms to either side of her head, caging her in.

"It's not your place to know, sweetness." He said with a smirk, but it was hollow, lacking any humor.

"Come on, Reaver, don't you understand? It's not real, here anyways, nobody cares. I get that you're scared bu-"

"And what would possibly make you believe I'm scared?" He whispered leaning down, his lips barely grazing her ear.

"Because no one couldn't be." He stiffened when she said that. "Listen, you need me, if there's a way for you to get home, then I'm probably the only one that can help you find it."

He looked her dead in the eye, his fake smile only growing. "Under one condition." He said.

"Yeah?"

"Where's my gun?" He tapped his empty holster with his finger, then moved his hand back to the wall.

"So you can shoot me? Or someone else?" She countered.

"Perhaps. If you stepped out of line." He laughed.

"This world really doesn't work that way, you can't just wander around killing anyone you don't like." She took his arms and moved them away from her head, getting away from him. He pouted mockingly, grabbing her wrist before she went too far. "That's just... Dull. Wouldn't things be much more _interesting_ if you did things my way?" He responded, twirling a lock of her hair in his fingers.

"Maybe, until everything collapsed and we were plunged into an era of darkness never before seen." She said, acting bored, if she seemed calm and just went along with him, he might play nice.

"How poetic. Gun. Now." He ordered, letting go of her and putting his hands on his hips.

" _Fine_." She hissed, getting a chair she dragged it over to one of the vents. Popping off the cover she reached inside, pulled out the Dragonstomper and got down. He grinned and went to take it from her, but she pulled it back, placing a hand on his chest.

"Reaver... I'm not your enemy, remember that." She slowly handed it to him. He watched her carefully the whole time, taking back his gun he turned it over and looked for scratches or dents. Satisfied when he didn't find any, he winked at Alex and holstered it.

"Well, now that's all out of the way, how about you work with a little plan to get me away from here, hmm?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"How am I supposed to know? I got that doll from my brother, not sure where he found it." She responded.

"Oh sweetheart, use that pretty little head of yours-' he tapped her forehead twice '-and figure something out, yes? I know you wouldn't ever dream of simply _asking_ your dear brother... Good thing I'm here to keep the suggestions flying then!"

She glared at him, and without taking her eyes off him, reached down and pulled her phone out of her pocket, she then dialed Riley's number. Reaver watched her curiously. "What is th-"

She shushed him, groaning as it went to voicemail again.

"Hey Riley, it's Alex... You should pick up your phone more. But anyway, just out of curiosity, where did you get that Fable doll? It's uh-' she looked up at Reaver '-kinda important. Call me back." She sighed and hung up.

"You know, I was under the impression your brother was a person. Not a box." He said, looking at her like she was insane.

"He _is_ a person... Would you like to sit down and discuss the history of the cell phone over a cuppa?" It seemed to take him a second to realize she was being sarcastic because he just snorted and walked away, towards her front door. "This is the way out I'm assuming?" He asked, more to himself then her.

"Hey! You can't go out there!" She yelled, grabbing the rim of his coat, he quickly shook her off.

"I sincerely hope you don't expect me to sit here for as long as it takes you to come up with something." He mumbled, trying to unlock it.

"Reaver, you can't go out looking like that, plus, you don't know how anything works here, you'd get hit by a car or something." She said, stuffing her keys further down her pocket.

"By a what? And what's wrong with my attire?" He asked, gesturing to his clothes.

"You see? Alright look, I'm going to go out, find you some new clothes, and then I'll take you wherever you want to go, agreed?" She held out her hand to shake his.

He sighed loudly. "...Very well. You better not be gone long though." He looked down at her hand briefly. "Ugh, I don't know where you've been."

"Whatever." She said, pushing him aside and opening the door, she stepped out and went to close it behind her, but not before saying "And hey!-' he glanced back at her '-I swear to god if you burn my house down while I'm gone I'm going to make sure you never leave." He grinned and blew her a kiss, plopping down on her couch. She just shook her head and closed the door.

* * *

Alex shifted through some of the clothing racks, picking out what she could only guess would fit Reaver, and trying her best to find things he'd actually be okay with wearing. She was currently in the closest store within walking distance of her apartment, as she didn't have a car and didn't want to deal with public transportation right now.

She got a few strange looks from people around her as she dug through piles of mens clothing that could never possibly fit her, but she ignored them completely. After deciding what she was going to get she went to pay for them, but it ended up being more then she expected. Sighing for what seemed like the thousandth time that day she put it on her credit card and started to walk home. Why on earth were men's clothes so expensive?

After a while she got back and walked into her building, hauling the large bag of clothes with her. Keeping her head down she went to the elevator and pressed the button to call it. Nothing happened. She looked up to see a handwritten notice: "Out of order."

"Are you bloody _kidding_ me?!" She yelled. "It was working fine earlier!"

She turned her head to the stairs and wanted to scream.

* * *

Alex could probably be compared to a zombie with asthma right now. Wheezing her way up the final few steps she shuffled over to her door and went to unlock it. She hesitated though, did she hear voices? No. Probably just the TV. Groaning, she pushed open her door and stepped inside, chucking the bag of clothes away from her.

"Rea-" The words immediately died in her throat as she looked into her living room. Reaver was still siting on her couch, stripped down to the waist, and a growing grin on his face. A brown haired woman sat opposite of him with a shocked expression, her hands still wrapped around his bicep, like he was in the middle of showing her how strong he was. Alex actually recognized her, she was a neighbor, she couldn't remember her name though.

And right now. Alex couldn't care less. She didn't start yelling, she didn't whine or accuse, she even kept an impassive look. Without saying a word she calmly walked into her kitchen, reached under her cabinet, grabbed the fire extinguisher she kept under there for emergencies, walked into the living room, and aimed. The woman's eyes opened wide and she put her hands up defensively. "Wait I can ex-"

"Nope."

Within seconds the woman was covered in white foam, Reaver quickly moving away from her to avoid Alex's little outburst. Gasping in surprise the woman shakily stood up and walked out of Alex's apartment without saying anything, trailing extinguisher foam with her. Now that she was gone Alex put all her attention on Reaver. "Why?" was all she said.

"Why what, feisty little thing?" He responded, wiping away some foam from his arm.

"Why was she in my house?" She explained.

"Oh her? She just stopped by to ask for some sugar." He said innocently.

"I don't have any sugar..." She growled, finally letting her anger show.

"Oh I couldn't disagree more, you certainly have something deliciously sweet right _here_." He said knowingly, running his fingers through his dark hair, smirking.

"Please tell you made up something stupid about yourself for her." She moaned, placing her hand to her face.

"Always do!" He responded cheerily. "I told her that I was your long lost husband, and that I had recently returned, me and you went a costume party yada yada yada, she didn't suspect a thing." He waved his hand dismissively, getting up and grabbing the bag of clothes. "You actually expect me to wear this garbage with stitches?" He said with disgust.

She just laughed the whole way to her room, flipping him off before slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

 **(Thanks so much for reading! This one's a little longer then the last one. Alex had a long day. XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

A soft knock came from Alex's bedroom door.

She mumbled to herself and pulled the covers over her head, after everything that had happened today all she wanted to do was sleep, she didn't even care what Reaver did. Then of course she heard the door creak open slowly.

" _Go away..._ " She called out.

"Is somebody grumpy?" He responded in a childish tone. When she didn't make a sound he came over and pulled back the sheets, revealing a curled up Alex. "Come now, dear, this just _can't_ be good for you." He said, sitting down next to her and moving away some hair from her face. "We had a deal, you know? Even if I hate this..." He added, placing a hand on her shoulder then leaning over her to look at her.

She glanced at him, raising an eyebrow when she saw that he was wearing one of the outfits she bought. It was pretty plain, jeans, simple shirt and a jacket, except for a red scarf, it was hers actually, she wore it out and must have left it where he could find it. She didn't really mind though since she thought he looked good in it. "I... Like it." She said quietly, turning over to face him.

"This is what men wear here? Rather lackluster." He complained, picking off a loose string from his jacket.

"As far as I know. It helps you blend in though, that's what's important... So what do you want to do?" She asked, sitting up. He put his finger up to his lip as if he was thinking.

"What do I want to do? Hmm, actually I _wouldn't_ mind if we stayed in here for a little while, don't you think?" He said wryly.

"Reaver." She warned.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, your highness. How about I get to eat lunch? If it's not too much for you."

Sighing softly she got up, Reaver did as well. "Alright, that's not that bad, nothing too fancy though."

"I wasn't expecting it." He mumbled, Alex's mouth dropped and she glared at him. He just chuckled lightly, putting his hand under her chin and shutting it. "Take a joke, will you?"

"I might, if it was actually a joke..." She countered, moving his hand away. He shrugged, leaving her room and waiting for her near the front door.

"Well, come on, I'm a busy man!" He yelled. She grumbled things under her breath as she quickly ran a brush through her hair, then rushed out to join him.

"Uh hey, you can't bring that. You'll get arrested." She stated, pointing to his gun attached to his hip. He cursed quietly, unstrapping it and putting it on her countertop.

"Better?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Very." She responded, leaving her home with him tagging close behind.

As she closed the door her phone that she had accidentally left on her nightstand started to ring, then stopped when no one answered.

* * *

Alex and Reaver wandered aimlessly down the street, there weren't a lot of people there besides the two of them. She would occasionally suggest a restaurant, but he wouldn't want to go there.

Overall, Alex was surprised at how well he was taking everything in, even if he would sometimes ask a few questions about things, like the transportation and other technology. She couldn't help but giggle when he panicked as an airplane flew overhead, which she quickly explained to him. She suspected that he was actually very confused and disoriented, but his stubborn pride wouldn't let him show it, except in the rare times when he couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Here?" She asked after a while, pointing to a small pub.

"I think not." He responded, shaking his head.

Alex stopped abruptly, making Reaver swerve to avoid ramming into her back. "Why are you doing this? Nothing's wrong with any of the places I've suggested, are you intentionally being difficult?" She asked, turning to face him.

"Now now, don't be like that, can't you just enjoy the time we're spending together?" He said, looking hurt. Faking, of course.

"No, no I can't, because I'm hungry, I'm tired, and still questioning my own sanity, so I will be like this. Just... _Please_ , pick a place, or I will walk home." She stated, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. Reaver sighed softly in response and took a step forward, reaching out to run the back of his hand against her cheek, but she moved away from him, making him pout slightly.

"I don't bite, love. Much..." He whispered with a smirk, then spoke up. "But, if you really want to stop our little stroll..." He quickly wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. She yelped in surprise, then tried to push away from him but he wouldn't have it.

"Here?" He asked, the same way she had. It was a little restaurant that served mostly lunch. And Alex would know that because she currently worked there.

"W-what? Why... No! How? How did you-"

"You see? I finally suggest a place and I'm criticized for it... Women. You're tricky, aren't you?" He laughed, shaking his head. His eyes suddenly opened wide and he gasped in mock realization. "Oh! That's right! I do believe your pretty neighbor mentioned you work at a restaurant nearby... Is this it? My bad, I'm sure we can go somewhere else." He said, turning around to leave.

As if planned the door to the restaurant opened and a blonde haired woman stepped out with an unlit cigarette between her fingers. She went to light it but looked up, a smile forming on her face.

"Alex? Hey, it is you! It's your day off, what are you doing here?" She yelled, having the habit of talking too loud.

Alex looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Uh... N-Nicole. I just... wanted to stop by really quick..." She stuttered, clinging onto Reaver without even realizing it.

"Mmm hmm, calm down, yeah? Don't know what your problem is." Nicole then glanced over to Reaver. "And who's your sexy friend?" She asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Uh he's-"

"Her boyfriend." Said Reaver cheerily. Alex instantly went white as a sheet.

Nicole recoiled slightly from shock. "What? When did this happen? You never told me anything." She questioned, laughing a little.

"Oh... A few months now, we just wanted to wait for a little while before telling anyone." Explained Reaver, putting his arm around Alex again and pulling her closer.

Alex gulped rather loudly and put on a forced smile. "Yeah, we... think we're ready to just go public with it." She squeaked.

"Well I never would've guessed... So, mystery man, you got a name?" Asked Nicole.

Alex looked up at Reaver with a smile, but eyes that screamed: " _Do something right now or I'll stab you._ "

"Rhydian, my names Rhydian." He responded without missing a beat, a big grin on his face.

"Hmm, interesting name. Well, come on in, get something to eat maybe.' She then smiled at Reaver, almost flirty. 'It's been especially nice meeting you..." She said, moving away from the door. Reaver winked at her subtly and Alex could of sworn she saw her blush slightly. God, she hated them both right now.

They walked in together, and after making sure no one was looking she grabbed Reaver's scarf harshly and pulled him down to whisper in his ear.  
"You bastard! You piece of crap! I can't even believe you!" She hissed. "And Rhydian? Really? _Really_?"

"So harsh... And what ever is the problem with my name, it's catchy! Reaver to Rhydian, it's a nice, easy transition." He said innocently, removing her hands from his scarf.

"I won't do this, Reaver..." She said to him, a determined look in her eyes now.

"Come on, dearest. It's too late to go back now, I'm sure you'll feel much better once you've eaten, guarantee it." He told her, keeping a firm grip on her hand.

So for the next half hour Alex was forced to sit in an uncomfortable chair, getting served food she disliked in a restaurant she hated, next to a man she currently hated even more.

Reaver watched her out of the corner of his eye, she'd shift uncomfortably, especially whenever someone else who worked there would come up and ask them about their "relationship".

"Hah! I don't believe it." One of them said, laughing obnoxiously. "He's probably your cousin or something." He added, leaning against the table.

"Really? Well, I might just have to prove it then." Said Reaver with a smirk, then immediately leaned over and pecked Alex on the lips. She kept her face calm, even giggled slightly, right before reaching down and digging her nails into his leg. He let out a muffled "Stop", then when she didn't, he just decided to drive his elbow into her ribs. Alex coughed, holding her side.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Are you alright? I really need to pay more attention, won't happen again." He said, actually managing to sound sincere. He then put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, she decided to keep her hands to herself this time.

"Wow, two clumsy people. Just perfect for each other." Said the man, shaking his head and getting back to work.

"You son of a-"

"Inside voice, please, Alex." Interrupted Reaver, rubbing his leg.

"I hope it hurts." She hissed, crossing her arms.

"I hope _that_ hurts." He countered, pointing to her side.

"We're done here, Reaver. I'm going home." She stated, pushing back her chair and getting up, then leaving a few dollars on the table. She went and walked out of the restaurant, almost looking back to make sure he was coming, but didn't need to as she soon felt fingers interlock with hers. She sighed, shooting him a warning glance that he only ignored, keeping that same grin glued to his face.

"That surely wasn't that bad?" He asked after they were out of sight.

"What do you think?" She snapped, yanking her hand away.

He shrugged and clicked his tongue. "I'd like to think you'd be happy to go on a romantic dinner date with me. Your loss."

"Really, _Rhydian_? Why exactly did you do all that?" She asked, actually curious now.

"Hmm? Perhaps I wanted some sunshine and human company, that's all." He stated, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh my god. I know exactly why!" She said, a wicked grin on her face.

"Do elaborate..." He responded, rolling his eyes.

"You literally cannot go a single day without people drooling over you, you have to make yourself the center of attention. _No. Matter. What._ " She explained, punching his shoulder slightly.

"My dear girl..." He started, his face serious enough to make Alex question herself.

"You know me far too well!" He said with a laugh, punching back playfully. Despite everything Alex actually found herself smiling and laughing with him, which Reaver instantly noticed.

"Well what do we have here, I'm actually making you happy it seems." He said.

"Oh yeah, let's get married and have ten kids next." She joked. He just snorted in response, a disgusted look adorning his face. That alone made Alex laugh even harder. "I'm sensing some apprehension."

"Children are disgusting." He mumbled.

"Uh you know you were a kid once right?" She giggled.

"I'm not anymore." He said to her.

"I really disagree with that..." She responded, ruffling his hair. He jumped back with a scowl, fixing it carefully. After a while of walking they finally got back to Alex's apartment building. To her relief the lift had been repaired some time ago.

Coming inside her home she took off her shoes and went to relax, but Reaver quickly spoke up. "What about that box?" He asked, taking off his scarf and jacket and laying them over a chair.

"What box?" She questioned, looking over her shoulder.

"Your... Phone?" He explained after a moment. Alex gasped, reaching into her pocket for her phone but coming back with nothing. She hurried into her bedroom and found it lying on her nightstand, then picked it up and turned it on.

A missed call from Riley.

* * *

 **(New chapter! Sorry for the wait, I've just been very busy... I hope Reaver doesn't seem too OOC, I just always pictured him as a little nicer and more playful in Fable 2 then 3. _As nice as Reaver can get... H_ _e's still a jerk._ )**


	4. Chapter 4

"What is it?" Asked Reaver.

"I'm trying to call him back! _Please_..." Answered Alex, pushing him back to stop him from hovering over her shoulder.

A few seconds passed.

"Hello?" Came a voice from the phone.

"Riley? Hey! It's Alex, sorry I missed your call, I left my phone..." She apologized, sitting down on the edge of bed.

"You're fine, got your voicemail, why did you want to know about the plushy?" Asked Riley.

"I-I just wanted to see if there was any more." She said, not having prepared what to tell him.

"I don't think I saw any..." He responded after a moment.

Alex and Riley's conversation went back and forth, while Reaver, getting more and more impatient, started to look around her room for anything interesting. He went to the other side of the bed and picked up her clock. "Ah, so you're what she hit me with." He mumbled, inspecting it. He noticed the time and the multiple buttons and wondered what they did. Curiosity got the best of him, and after looking over to Alex to make sure she wasn't paying attention to him, he pressed one.

A noise suddenly came from the alarm clock, causing Reaver to drop it. On his foot. He cursed loudly, holding his hurt foot and balancing on one leg.

"Who was that?" Asked Riley.

"No one! Just the TV..." Responded Alex whipping her head around and tossing a pillow at him, only after she threw it did she realize he was standing on one leg.

The pillow hit him in the head and he lost balance, falling over and bringing her nightstand crashing down with him. He cursed again and groaned.

"Ok, Alex? Who is that? Is there someone in your house with you?" Questioned Riley. He was always very protective of his little sister.

"No! I-"

"That's it. I'm coming over." He stated.

Before Alex could respond he hung up. She sat there for a moment, completely shocked, and then it passed.

"REAVER! You bloody IDIOT!" She screamed, getting up and storming over to him as he picked himself of the floor. She took a fistful of his shirt and hauled him up fully, preparing to slap him, but he grabbed her arms and spun her around, holding her back against his chest.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" She yelled, trying to ram her elbow into him.

"Calm down, love... Calm down. You wouldn't hit someone who just hurt themselves, would you?" He said, restraining her with little effort.

She panted, slightly gaining some control over herself. "Do you have any idea what you've done? He's coming over now, he's going to see you!" She told him, still furious.

"To put it frankly it _was_ your fault...' he hesitantly let go of her and she turned around to face him 'Look. Everything will be fine. I'll hide, and sooner or later your brother will leave. Or...' he smirked cruelly 'I could just shoot him for you."

That earned him a slap he could never have avoided.

* * *

Alex paced back and forth around her living room, occasionally glancing at her front door in anticipation. Reaver sat crossed legged on her couch.

"Don't get too comfortable, he could be here any minute..." Alex warned. Reaver sighed in response, examining a chip on his fingernail with too much interest.

Without warning a knock came from her door. Alex jumped and rushed over to Reaver, pushing him up from the couch.

"Go! Hide!" She hissed. He hurried over to her closet and went inside. Alex fixed her hair and went to the front door, after taking a deep breath, she opened it.

Riley stood there with his hand on his hip, he was tall, taller then Alex anyway. He had dark blond hair and a short beard that was in stark contrast to Alex's black hair, but she knew it was dyed.

"Hey sis." He said with a small smile.

"Hey.' she hugged him before stepping back to let him come in 'Um, sorry about earlier, I uh, tripped over something."

He looked around briefly before turning his attention back to her. "Well, I may have slightly overreacted, but come on, I'm allowed to be worried about my baby sister." He tugged her hair slightly, knowing she hated it. "Anyway you should have invited me over sooner."

"Uh you got here like yesterday... And then broke in." She huffed.

"Well I didn't look around or anything." He said laughing a little.

"Yeah, well still... Anyway, my place is a mess, you want to just go somewhere else?" She asked, hoping he'd agree.

"Eh? I just got here... But if that's what you want to do." He responded with a shrug.

Yes! Now all she had to do was get her things and leave for a bit, Reaver couldn't get in too much trouble on his own...

"Alright, ready?" He asked.

"Ye-"

"Aaah!"

The door the closet swung open suddenly, slamming against the wall as it did. A moment later something small and black flew, literally flew, outside the closet, shortly followed by Reaver who was a hyperventilating mess.

"What the he-" Riley was cut off when the thing flew towards them, making Alex scream and forcing Riley to move out of it's way.

"For Christ's sake, Alex. It's just a bat..." Said Riley, his attention more on the man who was frantically wiping at his clothes and hair then the bat.

Riley opened the front door casually and let the little creature fly out, now it was whoever was in the hallway's problem. He slowly turned back to Alex and Reaver with a scowl, his expression an obvious threat towards Reaver.

Alex backed up until she was next to Reaver, she grabbed his arm and squeezed tightly.

"One second, you couldn't wait one second?" She hissed.

"It landed in my hair... It landed in my hair..." He whined, pointing to his head.

"Alex!" She looked back to Riley. "Who is he?" He questioned.

"You wouldn't even believe me if I told you! You'd think I was crazy!" She yelled.

"Oh for the love of... I already do! So just tell me!" He begged.

Alex sighed, placing her head in her hands. "...He's Reaver." She mumbled.

"The ...Fable character?" He stared at her unblinking.

"Yes! Please, you have to believe me. The night you gave me the doll, I woke up with him here, in his outfit and everything! The doll's even missing. I know it's crazy, I know it's so crazy, but I know I'm right, it even looks just like him!" She said, gesturing to Reaver.

"She's telling the truth, it's me..." Added Reaver, finally starting to relax.

"Please... I wouldn't lie to you. Besides, don't you believe in all those conspiracy theories and aliens? This can't be too far of a leap." Said Alex with a halfhearted smile.

Riley's eyes shifted between the two of them, his expression unreadable. Finally after what seemed like forever he sighed loudly. "I knew that guy seemed shady..." He said, more to himself.

"What guy?" Asked Reaver.

Riley eyed him suspiciously before responding. "The guy I got the doll from. He had a small cart of just Fable stuff, dolls, music box replicas, you name it. He was supposed to be like that guy... Ugh, starts with a M..."

"Murgo." Offered Alex.

"That's it! He even talked like him. I thought he was just some fan trying to sell homemade crap, but he was... weird. I can't explain it, it was like he just didn't belong." He explained.

"Who's Murgo?" Asked Reaver.

"He's from Albion too. You never met him though." Responded Alex. "Where was this guy?"

"Like a... sort of shopping area, about 20 minutes from here. I don't remember where it was exactly." Said Riley. Reaver groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, we'll find it, I promise." Comforted Alex.

"The guy said he'd be there for the week, not so late in the day though... We can go together tomorrow morning, I'll be able to get to him again, I'm sure." Offered Riley, ignoring Reaver's complaints.

"...Alright. Just meet me and Reaver in front of the apartment tomorrow, ok?" Said Alex. Riley nodded and went back to her door, she followed him.

"Let me talk to you outside for a second, Alex." He said quietly, and she agreed. After stepping into the hallway she spoke up.

"I know all of this is just insane... But thank you, thank you for believing me." Said Alex.

"I think I believe you. But I know for a certain I don't believe him,' he nodded towards her home, and to Reaver 'you shouldn't either. If that's really the Reaver, then we both know he's dangerous."

"He wouldn't hurt me." Snapped Alex, trying to keep her voice down.

"You don't know that. Please, just... be careful." He warned, taking hold of her shoulders, but she just shook him off.

"Y-you're wrong... I trust him." She said defiantly, turning around and going back inside. After closing everything again she gave her attention to Reaver. He had his usual lopsided grin, but she could have sworn she saw it falter for just a second.

"I'm not going to act like you didn't hear any of that..." She said with a sad smile.

He just shrugged. "I have good ears."

After a moment of awkward silence, Reaver stretched his arms and yawned loudly. "Well then, don't you think it's getting late? I don't know about you, but I like my beauty sleep." He said.

Her mood lightened a bit at the change of subject. "Yeah! Yeah... I'll just get some blankets and you can sleep here on the couch-"

"On the couch? Oh ma chérie... You sure have a sense of humor don't you?" He said, giggling.

Alex scowled. "There's nowhere else."

"I fully intend to sleep in your bed, dear,' he smirked slightly 'and you can sleep there too."

Alex sneered and shook her head. "Not in a million years." She said.

"I could wait..." He responded.

Alex sighed and went into her bedroom, grabbed some blankets and her pajamas and came back into the living room. She put the blankets on the couch and stared at Reaver.

"Just what are you doing?" He asked.

"Waiting for you to leave so I can change." She sighed.

"What's the matter? Are you shy around me?" He taunted.

"No. It's just weird." She told him calmly. "I'm tired, Reaver. I'm even letting you sleep in my bed, so please don't make this unnecessarily stupid."

He mock gasped and placed his hand over his heart. "I'm hurt... But very well." He walked up to her slowly and took her hand, planting a kiss on her knuckles. "Sleep tight, love." He whispered.

She kept her eyes on him as she pulled away her hand and wiped it on her pants. He just grinned and sauntered his way to her room, seeming to close the door, but actually left it open a hair.

"Reaver." She warned.

She heard him groan from all the way over where she was, followed by the click of the door completely shutting. Shaking her head and laughing lightly, she slipped off her clothes and put on her pajamas, then laid down of the couch and pulled the blanket over herself. After a while her eyes started to get heavy and she fell asleep.

* * *

" _No!_ "

Alex shot up, gasping in surprise. Was that Reaver? Rubbing her eyes and grabbing her phone she checked the time. It was almost 3AM.

Pulling back the blanket she got up and rushed into her room, Reaver was sitting up on her bed, and even from where she was she could see he was shaking.

"Reaver? What happened?" She asked, coming closer to him. He mumbled something incoherent in response. "What did you say?" She whispered softly, standing in front him then leaning closer.

"Go away!" He snapped suddenly, making her flinch, he looked like he was on the verge of tears. He was a cornered animal right now, and she could tell he was serious.

"Reaver... Calm down-"

"Don't you dare. _Don't you dare._ " He growled, pointing a finger at her accusingly. "Get away from me."

She stood back briefly, remembering the notes that were scattered around his mansion in Bloodstone. She also realized something else: He always got his way, with everything, even something like this, and that made things very clear to her.

"That's the problem, isn't it?" She started. He looked at her, his rage turning to confusion. "You tell people to go away, and then they actually do... While the whole time you need someone by your side.' she paused briefly then continued 'I swear, I'm not doing that to you, Reaver, I'm not going to hurt you like that. Because I know what's it's like to be alone, I know what's it's like to push people away, then wish they'd come back, except they don't... You mean too much to me to do that."

Without waiting for permission she wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing his back comfortingly. He didn't do anything at first, just stared off into space, but he then hesitantly put his hand on the small of her back, barely whispering "It's my fault." Although she never heard him.

"I'm going to stay here for tonight." She said eventually. He looked unsure, like he had a different concept of what she meant.

"Hey, no." She corrected him quickly, shaking her head. He smirked slightly and shrugged. She had to admit she was happy to see him returning to his normal self, more or less. Pushing his shoulder a bit and allowing him to scoot over, she laid down and pulled the sheets up some more.

"Goodnight, Pirate King..." She whispered, letting herself fall asleep next to him.

* * *

 **I...I think this is where I want to go with this story, honestly I'm not sure. I mean I have to give Reaver some reason for being trapped here! All of it will be explained soon, anyway thank you so much for the reviews and I appreciate criticism :3**


End file.
